Media service providers, such as broadcasters and multi-service operators (MSO), may provide non-entertainment content (e.g., advertisements, referred to hereinafter as “ads”) during a media content (e.g., TV show, movie, etc.). Typically, a user may request playback of media content using a device appropriate for streaming such content, such as a tablet, a phone, a smart television (“TV”) set, or a set-top box. Techniques may be used to generate a playlist for the media content and the non-entertainment content. The playlist may be sent to a client device for streaming of the media content and/or the ads. Each time a media content asset is requested by a user, a playlist is generated for that session with non-entertainment content, and once created the playlist is not updated.